


Hot Diggity Dog

by BANANNA527



Category: EXO (Band), snapchat - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Object Insertion, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANANNA527/pseuds/BANANNA527
Summary: Chanyeol finds love (and lust) in snapchat





	Hot Diggity Dog

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to Kuma, Setty, and Kate for not stopping me

As of late, Park Chanyeol had been diagnosed by his friends as having an addiction to snapchat. Chanyeol denied this, saying that his recent infatuation with the app wasn’t an addiction, and that he could stop any time he wanted. That was before the hotdog. 

The hotdog hadn’t been part of the plan, but neither was joining exo, so who was he to comment on his current situation? Chanyeol had first seen the hotdog late one wednesday afternoon when he had wanted to update his story with one of those funny filters snapchat had been recently adding to the app. It was love at first sight. Chanyeol couldn’t describe what happened to him when he had first seen the hotdog; when he first looked into its beady lifeless eyes and blank smile. It was an epiphany, something in him just clicked.

That night, Chanyeol had masturbated four times in order to cool the heat burning inside him.

After the hotdog, Chanyeol’s sex life was changed forever. Normally, he was able to get off with just two fingers, but after that night, he needed something more, something bigger, something… meatier. 

Eventually, it got to the point where Chanyeol had given himself a bad case of blue balls. Nothing was working; he had even tried fisting himself, but any and all efforts were fruitless in that department. The other members were beginning to show concern; they had even offered to help him with his problem, but Chanyeol declined, knowing that not even Jongin’s collection of extra large dildos would be any use. They weren’t what Chanyeol needed. What Chanyeol needed was him, the hotdog. One night, in a fit of desperation, Chanyeol had wished on a star that he would come and relieve him of his pain.

That night, the hotdog came to him. Chanyeol had been asleep when he had arrived, but as is compelled by a magic force, he opened as eyes to witness his arrival. The hotdog had come from his phone, in a quiet display of lights and glitter; Chanyeol’s jaw dropped as he took in the six foot meat man standing before him.

“You… came,” he said, scooting to the edge of the bed, closer to his love.

The hotdog placed his hand on Chanyeol’s cheek, his hand was cold, but it warmed Chanyeol’s insides in a way which was indescribable, “Of course I did,” he said, his voice was deep, and oh so sickeningly rich, “Why would I abandon my love so?”

Chanyeol shuddered, Placing his large hand over the hotdog’s, “I want you,” his voice quivered, “I need you so bad that it hurts.”

“Shhhh my love,” The hotdog placed his hand over Chanyeol’s lips, “I know,” he crawled over Chanyeol, knocking him on his back, “I want you too.”

Ignoring the mustard and ketchup smudges on his shirt, Chanyeol leaned up and captured the hotdog’s mouth in a heated kiss. He tasted of salt and chemically processed meat, but Chanyeol didn’t care; it, this, was what he needed. He wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside the hotdog’s warm cavern, savoring the feeling of his salty walls against his tongue. 

The hotdog wasted no time in grinding it’s slippery, condiment covered, bun-clad body against Chanyeol’s swiftly growing erection. Chanyeol held back a moan.

“H-hotdog,” his voice was shaky, “What if they hear us?”

“They won’t, baby,” the hotdog whispered into his ear, “Don’t worry about them.”

Despite the lack of explanation, Chanyeol felt that he could trust the hotdog. After all, he had lusted after him for so long, “Okay,” he said, moving his hand to rub against the hotdog’s body.

After that, the conversation died, and Chanyeol went back to making out with the hotdog. Not wanting to slow things down, the hotdog placed his hands on Chanyeol’s hips and tugged at the hem of his pyjama pants.

“Can you take these off for me, baby?” the hotdog asked in his gruff voice.

Chanyeol nodded, “Yes daddy.” He shuffled out of his pants and kicked them to the floor, allowing his erection to spring free; he whimpered at the feeling of the cold, night air against his raging cock.

“Does it hurt, baby?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol felt tears form at the edge of his eyes, “Please make it better, daddy.”

The hotdog wordlessly shuffled down to the bottom of the bed and began to rub his meaty hands between Chanyeol’s cheeks, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol felt his hole flutter at the feeling of the hotdog’s hands.

“Okay baby, daddy’s gonna make it all better,” the hotdog reassured his baby as his body slowly began to shrink down to about one third its size and began to poke his head against Chanyeol’s hole, smearing it with mustard and ketchup.

Moaning shamelessly, Chanyeol brought his hands down to help stretch himself for the hotdog. The first two fingers were easy, gliding in effortlessly against his condiment slicked walls. The third was a bit harder, but by then, the hotdog was helping with his own hand, sliding his whole arm in and out of Chanyeol’s hole with his fingers. By the time the fourth finger was easing itself in next to the other three, Chanyeol knew that he was ready. He pulled his fingers out and spread his ass with his hands, “I’m ready, Mr. Hotdog.” he whined rather wantonly.

The hotdog gave a wordless nod of affirmation, leaning in and pushing his head inside Chanyeol’s gaping hole. Chanyeol cried out as the snapchat hotdog slowly worked his whole body inside his ass, grinding himself against the bed in order to help with the slide. 

The smell of sex and condiments filled the air as the hotdog began to slide itself in and out of Chanyeol’s body, sending psychic words of praise to Chanyeol as he fucked in and out of his ass. Chanyeol felt the pleasure growing, but it wasn’t enough. He placed his hand on his abdomen and felt as the hotdog moved inside him. He cried out for more; he needed release, and he needed it now. Slowly, the hotdog began to grow, bigger and bigger, until Chanyeol felt his body being pushed to the absolute limit. 

Chanyeol’s breath began to leave him in little staccato moans as the hotdog bagan to move faster and faster, abusing his insides until he came with a wall rattling moan, releasing weeks of cum all over himself and the bed. Finally sated, exhaustion came over the rapper and he passed out, oblivious to the feeling of the hotdog slipping out of him.

The next morning, when Chanyeol awoke, the hotdog was gone, but the feeling of his slippery meat body inside him remained. After he had gotten all cleaned up, he checked his phone to see just one snapchat notification.

_ Team Snapchat: Until next time, my love <3 _

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know I had to do it to em
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> find me on twitter @Bananna527 if you think we live in a society


End file.
